Cosette Bennett
Cosette Bennett is a main character in Global Stars and is a member of the group Global Shinedust. Her image color when performing is pale pink. History Cosette was born in America to her French mother and American father and was the only child in her family. Her mother--a singer and violinist--left France to marry her father--her elementary school's band teacher--in America. Her mother made lots of money from her concerts and her father made just enough from his teaching career, so she and her family were well off. In America, Cosette was known as Cathy and her father nicknamed her Kitten. She was also a member of her old elementary school's female choir and enjoyed singing in it; she was the best singer out of her fellow choir members. When she was 12, her parents moved to Japan to accept job offers for them--her mother got a job as a music teacher of a school for disadvantaged kids and her father got a job as a band teacher for a multi-grade academy--and to help her become an idol due to being unable to become one in America. She was also tired of just singing, and wanted to dance and play instruments as well. Before joining Global Shinedust, Cosette received help with singing in Japanese, speaking in Japanese, and playing instruments from her mother. She also received a dancing tutor to help her with dancing. She signed up for an idol audition, passed with five other girls, and joined the now disbanded and short-lived idol group called "Go!Go! Explosion". Cosette had to fake smiles and friendships with her unit mates on TV and in public; the only things she enjoyed were singing and dancing because she did not get along with most of her unit mates when they are not on TV or in public and the group did not have any instruments to play. She hated being in "Go!Go! Explosion" because the outfits that were provided for them were only so-so, some of the lyrics to the songs were too hard for her to remember, the choreography was "kind of cheap" to her, and worse of all, everyone in the group--except for one--bullied her, harassed her, and treated her badly due to her introverted, extremely private nature when off TV or in private; the major reason why most of the group treated her badly was because they were jealous of her large fan base. The leader was especially jealous because she was once the most popular idol, but now Cosette was. One day, she was tired of her poor treatment by the majority of her unit mates and decided to make a public announcement in order to let everyone know that she was leaving the unit. The scandal, known as the "Much Needed Good-bye Scandal", started when the leader and co-leader went "out of character" and snapped at Cosette and insulted her, telling her not to leave. The entire crowd was taken by surprise as they saw the group of idols as what they truly were: a bunch of dysfunctional idols who just happened to be together even if they should not be. The situation quickly escalated and the group was immediately disbanded. The crowd was shocked, saddened, and angered by what they had just witnessed; the scandal was recorded by news cameras and was broadcasted on multiple TV networks. Cosette, on the other hand, was happy and relieved to be able to finally leave "Go!Go! Explosion" for good. Instead of the scandal decreasing her popularity like with the other members of "Go!Go! Explosion", it caused her popularity to increase due to support and sympathy from her fans. When Cosette auditioned for World Idol Academy Tokyo, the judges liked her singing and dancing; they also adored her cat-girl character. When she got the surprise email that said she was accepted, she was extremely happy; much so that she cried tears of joy. Cosette called her parents to tell them the news and they were very proud of her. On her 13th birthday, she bought Sweet Lolita outfits, Sweet Kei outfits, glasses, necklaces, and other accessories to wear on stage. Personality Cosette is a soft-spoken and introverted girl, but is also kind, strong-willed, and altruistic. She is creative with a vivid imagination and a strong sense of compassion. She is insightful and decisive when it comes to decision-making. Cosette is determined and passionate when doing her idol activities. However, she is sensitive to criticism--especially harsh criticism--and dislikes conflicts or confrontations. She is extremely private and has a hard time opening up to other people due to her bad experience with "Go!Go! Explosion", and is shy and timid with new people. She is a perfectionist to the point of burning out and exhausting herself in order to do something correctly. Despite her flaws, Cosette is loyal and caring to her friends, and wants nothing but the best for them; she can warm up to someone quickly if they can approach correctly. She loves wearing cat ears and wearing clothing with cat prints on it; she also adores cats and especially enjoys touching their paws. She thinks that the cat ears are a part of her and her motif. She owns four cat plushies that she sleeps with: a white cat plushie with a frilly pink bow called Blancette, a black cat plushie with a white bowtie that has a four-leafed clover print called Noiron, a light gray cat plushie with a dark purple ribbon called Nagusame-chan or nicknamed Nagu-chan, and a dark gray cat plushie with a yellow handkerchief called Tomo-kun. Blancette and Noiron were brought to Japan from America while Nagusame-chan and Tomo-kun were gifts given to her by her parents to comfort her after they heard about the "Much Needed Good-bye Scandal". Cosette is honest and sincere, but would not lie unless she absolutely has to due to the dishonesty and insincerity that she experienced in her old unit group. She is good at voice acting and is especially good at doing child characters (particularly young girls), dandere characters, kuudere characters, quiet and robotic characters, cheerful characters, and sensitive, romance-loving characters. Solos Relationships Haruka Suzume: Unit mate and good friend. Haruka makes Cosette feel welcome in Global Stardust and is the first person that she warms up to; the two are inseparable. Su-Mi Kim: Unit mate and friend. Cosette likes Su-Mi because Su-Mi is a kind and welcoming leader and person, unlike Go!Go! Explosion's leader. Sienna Roberts: Unit mate and friend. Mexiu Chew: Unit mate and friend. Etymology Cosette: Cosette is a French name that derives from the French word chosette meaning "little thing". Bennett: Bennett is an English name that is the medieval form of benedict which derives from the Late Latin name Benedictus which means "blessed". Her name means "Blessed little thing". Trivia *Cosette loves Sweet Lolita and Sweet Kei. *Her favorite foods are pancakes and chocolate chip cookies. **She would beg in a cute manner to get pancakes and chocolate chip cookies if someone has any. *Her least favorite food is really spicy food. *She only takes off her choker and bracelet when she goes to sleep or is bathing. **She only takes off her cat ears and glasses when she is sleeping, bathing, or is upset. *Her audition grade is S. *She is nicknamed Koneko, Koneko-chan, and Cosette-chan. **In fact, she would sometimes call herself Koneko with or without the "-chan" suffix. *Cosette sometimes ends her sentences with ~nya. *She is good at playing the violin and the clarinet. **She calls her violin "Miss V" and her clarinet either "Clarice" or "Clari-chan". *Cosette's birthday is on May 6, which makes her a Taurus. *She likes to read manga about magical girls/boys and superheroes. *She can sing and speak in Japanese, English, and French. **She practices her singing and one of her practicing songs is "Ring a ding on．Riko-rin♥". *Cosette enjoys listening to bubblegum pop music, J-pop music, and classical music. **She loves to listen to her mother's albums and concerts. **Her favorite idol group is an all-girl idol group called "Tenshi-tachi no Kibou", or TnK for short. **Her favorite song from that group is "Get Your Hope!". *She likes to wear different pairs of glasses, necklaces, and other accessories on stage, but always wears her signature cat ears. *Cosette likes to watch magical girl anime, yuri anime, and yaoi anime. **Her favorite anime is a magical girl/yuri anime called "Yuri no Mahou"; her second favorite anime is a yaoi/slice of life anime called "Does Senpai Still Hate Me?". ***She eats chocolate chip cookies and drinks chocolate milk while watching "Yuri no Mahou"; she eats boxes of strawberry-filled Hello Panda cookies and drinks strawberry milk while watching "Does Senpai Still Hate Me?". *Cosette uses her vivid imagination and creativity to help her unit mates. *She sometimes worries about making mistakes before being on stage; once she is on stage, she enters a state and a form of concentration she calls "idol's high" which causes euphoria and relaxation, and that also causes a connection to form between her, her fellow unit mates, and her audience. *Besides being an idol, Cosette wants to be a voice actress. *She likes to eat strawberry-flavored pocky. Q&As: Introduction: What position are you within the group? M-my position? Well, I guess I'm kind of like the group's mascot. What is your first impression of your fellow Global Shinedust members?: Su-Mi is a kind and welcoming leader, Mexiu is cool and cute and nice, Sienna is so cool and funny, and Haruka is the coolest and cutest one of all! Haruka and I are both part European and she's my favorite~nya! All of the members are so warm and friendly~nya! They're so much nicer than the members of my old group Go!Go! Explosion. *shudders* Favorite food?: I like both pancakes and chocolate chip cookies, but I like the latter more. Favorite drink?: Any kind of milk, but I'm torn between chocolate milk and strawberry milk~nya! Favorite animal?: Cats, of course~nya! I just adore them and I wish I would have one~! I like to touch their paws. They're SO soft~nya! Nya, nya! Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Eating, I-I guess. What's your favorite subject?: My favorite subject is history because I find it very intriguing. What's your star sign?: Taurus. I guess it fits me because I'm kind of stubborn and determined when it comes to my idol activities. Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at?: I can mimic every sound that cats can make. Nya~! Favorite type of weather? Sunny weather. It makes me sleepy and *yawns* it makes me wanna take a cat nap because the sun feels so nice and warm like a hug~nyaaa. Gallery Cosette_Bell.png|Cosette Bennett Haruka_and_Cosette.jpg|Haruka and Cosette Cosette's_Old_Stage_Look.png|One of Cosette's old stage looks Cosette's_New_Stage_Look.png|One of Cosette's new stage looks Category:Global Shinedust Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Cute Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Global Stars